


Love Always

by Chaos_and_Roses



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Sad, Sad Ending, i almost cried, im sorry, not really sure where this came from, truly, yeah..., you might too heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_and_Roses/pseuds/Chaos_and_Roses
Summary: Dear Beloved,I had a dream yesterday.In my dream, you came back home.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Love Always

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooookie. So. This happened. Not exactly sure which dark place this came from, but it's here now. Your welcome? I'm sorry? I don't even know. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Dear Beloved,

I had a dream yesterday.

In my dream, you came back home.

I was in the kitchen– Yes, I know. It’s hard to believe I would purposely go there, but it’s the one room of the house that still feels like you.

I was in the kitchen, and even though it’s usually the only place in my prison that feels warm, I was cold.

I’m always cold now.

Do you remember how much I hate the cold? 

I hate it because it reminds me of my childhood. 

I don’t think I ever told you that.

But, yeah. The cold reminds me of pain, fake smiles, and empty promises. Of dishonesty and betrayal.

It reminds me of being alone.

I never asked if you felt that. The feeling of being alone.

It’s probably not the type of loneliness you’re thinking of.

No. It’s not pleasant silence and peace. 

It’s more like being in the eye of a hurricane.

You stand by yourself in dead silence. Even the air’s frozen. From your perspective, it might seem like time has stopped, but when you look outside of your little bubble all you feel is fear.

The wind is an immovable force, and all you can do is watch as it wreaks havoc. It leaves death and suffering in its wake, uncaring of those it has hurt.

And you just sit there and feel helpless. Because that’s all you can do.

The wind reminds me a lot of people. They take, and take, and take. And they never bother to give back.

Or maybe it’s not that they never bother to give back, maybe it’s that they don’t want to. That the pain they leave in their wake makes them feel better about themselves and the destruction is purposeful.

Either way, the feeling you get is the same.

Now that I think about it. You may well have felt that way.

Or maybe it’s different. Being at the top. It’s another kind of loneliness, but just as painful, I think.

Anyway. I’ve gone off-topic.

I was telling you that I felt cold. In the kitchen. But in my mind, the kitchen is never supposed to feel cold.

So, I started to cry.

I cried and cried until it felt like all my emotions had bled out of me and I couldn’t feel anything.

I was empty. Which only made me feel colder. And yet I couldn’t find it in me to care, I had no more tears left to cry.

I laid there vulnerable and broken for who knows how long. And then I felt you run your fingers through my hair.

The sensation was so familiar it brought back the hurt full force.

I started to cry again, and you just pulled me off the floor and into your arms. You held me tight and rocked me back and forth, humming softly.

Sometimes, I don’t think you even realize when you do that.

The humming, I mean.

It’s very frustrating for me because I love the small melodies you sing for me but can never find the song. And I know if I were to ask you, you would be just as clueless as me.

I complained to you a lot about it, but I never told you how comforting they always were.

I hope you know.

Anyway. You hummed to me as I sobbed in your arms, and when I started to calm down I buried my face in the crook of your neck.

I could smell you, all dark chocolate and gunpowder, and had to hold another wave of tears.

I forgot what you smelled like, and I realized I couldn’t visualize your face anymore.

I looked up, frantic almost, and took you in.

You’re beautiful.

Even now.

Your pitch-black eyes always seem so cold to everyone else, but to me, they radiate warmth. You smiled, that little fond smile that’s only reserved for me, and one of your sideburns tickled the side of my face. I scrunched up my nose on reflex and you chuckled and kissed the tip of it. Then you leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of my mouth.

I whined, wanting more than that. Forgetting that you were gone, but not that I was lonely and aching for love.

You just leaned your forehead against mine, smiling gently. I remember thinking I could see the stars in your eyes from that close.

You whispered to me quietly, “I love you, always, but now it’s time for you to wake up.”

I opened my eyes and you were gone.

I was all alone in our– my cold, cold bed.

And I could feel my heartbreak all over again.

Love Always,

Tsuna

P.S. I love you to the moon and back. And I know now why you said we were never meant to be apart. I also remember you saying you wouldn’t change a single thing about your time with me, but I think I disagree now. Because if I had a chance to go back, even just once, I would change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. There you go. I contemplated making this a series. I would slowly show what happened over letters from Tsuna to Reborn. I eventually decided not to. I will continue it if someone wants me to, but otherwise, it'll just end here. 
> 
> So! Any likes/dislikes? Let me know, please!


End file.
